


To the end

by Namirart



Series: 30 days OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel cares, Gabriel is a BAMF, Gabriel is really Awesome I can't wait to see him, Holy Fire, I mean he goes wandering alone looking for god, M/M, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam is kind of reckless, Season/Series 11, The Darkness - Freeform, gabriel is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namirart/pseuds/Namirart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has found his inner peace in the library, while collecting information about The Darkness. But he is done, he is so done. A few weird calls from fellow hunters make Sam think he may have found the trail of God. I mean; who the hell would be making Holy Fire appear everywhere?</p><p>or</p><p>The first prompt of the "30 days OTP challenge" that has gone out of my hands.<br/>"Holding Hands".</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the end

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was going to be cute and fluffy and ended being weird, somehow. I still can't understand it. 
> 
> English is not my first language. Let me know if you notice anything weird.

Sam was done with this. He was so fucking done. He hadn’t been that done even when Crowley had become Dean’s Best Friend Forever. He doubted he had been so done in all his life. Actually, and being honest, he could recall being done like this twice, and both times the Trickster had something to do with it. 

It had been a really peaceful day. In fact, it had been a really, really, really peaceful week. Even since the darkness had been freed and all that zombie stuff happened, he hadn’t been able to rest more than half an hour per day. But it was over, or so it seemed. Not the darkness or the horror but the restless days. Sam didn’t know why exactly, but the guilt was gone and his heart paced at its normal rhythm, no worries.

He had found himself in a beautiful and quiet state of mind, he found himself with some spare time when usually he had any for thinking about his stuff; he found himself with enough time to just rest in his chair, in the library. The nerd beneath his skin was ecstatic when surrounded by books -once he had classified and cleaned the mess those Stynes have made- and he found himself drinking more tea on its own than sharing a beer with Dean.

He knew he shouldn’t be that calm at all. He knew he should worry about Cas and the curse and everything that was happening. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t bring himself to worry anymore and he didn’t even know why. He’d had a really great week spent researching and he had found plenty of information about their enemy (all of it was very dispersed in the Men of Letters archives) so he decided to elaborate his own ‘monster file’ with everything he knew about The Darkness. 

It had been a quiet, peaceful and productive week, full of silence where only Dean would pace around, worrying about Castiel and trying to find Rowena with all the resources he had.

Right now, however, Sam was fucking done.

They had enough weird stuff on their shoulders, they had enough to worry and to research and he really, really, really wished to keep on going with the clues and leads he had. He wanted to keep writing his ‘monster file’ about the Darkness, he wanted to keep on going with the research to find some way to defeat her. He wanted peace but now the weirdness had exceeded their limits:

They kept receiving calls from fellow hunters around the country -well, Sam did, because Dean wasn’t picking his phone-, reporting things so weird and dangerous that they couldn’t even start to grasp in their own hands.

Sam looked once more at his new notebook before sighing and heading himself to Dean’s room, quietly. There he found Castiel chained to the bed with a fever and Dean taking care of him. He smiled sheepishly at the image in front of him and cleared his throat:

“Hey, Dean. I’m off on some kind of hunt or quest or whatever to find some information for my research.”

“How’s so?” asked his older brother, tired and worried and really scruffy. He had been kind of angry at Cas at first, but now he was taking care of his angel. He would never admit it, but he cared about him, he loved him from the top of his lungs and he kept protecting the angel from whatever happened, he kept defending Castiel and exempting him from all his guilt and mistakes. 

“There are these calls I've been receiving and they are getting weirder...” wandered Sam, not wanting to give Dean more information that the needed.

“I’m just going to assume that by ‘weird’ you mean our kind of weird.” accepted his brother without much trouble, he had something between his own hands and it was healing Castiel. Sam, however, offered some more info after being sure that Cas was asleep:

“There has been this appearances like virgins and saints on churches, premonitions on random people around, and there seems to be some kind of excitement going on around. Seems to me that God is making his appearance at last and it’s worth checking.”

“Dude, If god has entered the building again, we should retreat…” answered his brother, kind of angry about the whole situation.

“We can’t, Dean. He had trouble against her the first time and he had all his power with him that time. Now I must remind you that Lucifer and Michael are in the cage; Gabriel, Raphael and Uriel are dead, and half the angels are gone forever while the other half are living without their wings. He is kind of alone in this”. 

Dean couldn’t take it.

“He didn’t helped us any of the times his creation went wild, he didn’t show his face when Castiel was looking for him around the fucking world: I don’t care if he is alone in this”

Sam ignored Dean when answered straight and clear:

“So I’m leaving, Dean, finding the guy and asking for help or offering ours.”

The silence fell for a moment between them. The older wasn’t gonna impose himself this time, not after the mess they were in; the younger wasn’t retreating of his mission. 

“Okay, Sammy, take care of yourself and call me if you are troubled.”

What he hadn’t told his brother was what the mess was really about. Right, the whole ‘virgins apparitions’ and premonitions and stuff was real, but it wasn’t that what troubled the young man: The darkness had spread like the plague, faster than pestilence during the apocalypse and the weird thing was that holy fire had been appearing here and there out of nowhere, ending the nonsense of violence around. 

[...]

He wandered through the streets, wondering where could he find God himself, what shape would he have and how could he recognise him. This city seemed right the centre of all the paranormal activity that had been happening lately. The streets were silent, almost dead, and not a single soul could be seen around. 

He found a building from which came a voice. He approached it and stood beneath a window, listening. Someone who sounded like a priest was talking in Latin and the few words he could grasp reminded him of the Book of Enoch instead of the Bible. He couldn’t listen anyone else. That is until he purposely entered the church. All the eyes were fixed in him within two seconds. He could see the black streaks of darkness that most of them had around their necks. Right in the altar was the figure of the father, without a single stroke of evilness. Sam was straight surprised that none of them was attacking the priest or even himself. The man with the robe stared at him and smiled sadly. Everyone turned again to the father, who nodded. Before realising what was happening, some invisible force had him blown outside and left him panting in the floor while the attendants of the mass were on their feet and ran towards the door, which mysteriously got closed and sealed without hesitance. The next thing Sam knew was that the church was burning.

“Oh. My. God.” whispered, quite shocked of what had just happened.

“Well, sugar, I’m certainly a God in the bed, or so they say; but I highly doubt that’s what you meant”. replied some sheepish voice behind him, playful and flirty. He knew that voice, even if it seemed impossible. 

“Gabriel?!” exclaimed, fast turning around to face the Trickster himself, lollipop in hand and that stupid smile he always wore.

“Miss me, Sam-I-am?” asked, extending his hand to help him get up. The young hunter refused and stood himself. 

“You were dead. How come you are alive?!” 

“The Darkness walks the earth and a Reaper has threatened you to inexistence and you worry about me? Oh, Sammykins… I feel so special and loved. Shall we have some sex? You have certainly conquered my heart with your concern”, talked fast and steady, without hesitancy or doubt, rightfully ignoring Sam’s question.

“Oh, God… I went crazy again”, murmured Sam, rubbing his forehead in awe of whatever was coming next. “This must be some side effect of being infected by the darkness… Yay. As if I hadn’t had enough with Lucifer.” He started walking away from the church, looking for whatever he could find. He knew his colleagues had left the town once the prophets started popping around and the weirdness became too much, so he wouldn’t find any hunters. 

“Your words wound me”, complained Gabriel, following the tall man. “What are we looking for, anyway?” asked.

“I am looking for God”

“But I thought you decided the old man left the building like four seasons ago, already”, whined, quite confused. The streets were silent and only his playful voice was heard around above the noise of scrambled cars and broken glass. 

Sam rightward stopped: “Seasons? What the fuck are you talking about, Gabriel?”

“Nothing” answered the short man. “So tell me, moose, what is troubling you two this time? I can be of help”. 

Sam was done with Gabriel and he had resurrected like two minutes ago. 

“Okay, wanna help? Start looking for your father, you must know how he looks like.” ordered the Winchester. Gabriel followed him while Sam walked around, rightfully trying to ignore the archangel and not deciding yet if he had come to life for real or was part of his imagination. 

They kept walking in silence, not finding anything. Sam could see people inside the buildings but the doors seemed sealed and were all of them infected. He couldn’t understand what was happening, where was God. The music kept sounding inside his head, never easing the feeling that something strange was happening: the hunters reported weird and dangerous stuff and he had only encountered a city besieged and off of the radar. Not a single demon was there.

“We can climb up that hill and look from there” offered the archangel. 

[...]

They stood in silence, the city was burning at their feet. He gasped and hold his breath, he couldn't believe it. Not a single bird was on his sight, and he could only feel the breeze caressing his face, the smell of fire not reaching him at all. The buildings were burning but people wasn't dying and in fact anything was being damaged apart that the impure stuff the darkness had provided: people screamed and fell unconscious around the city. This was the hand of god, this was the power the Maker had. He was beating the darkness out, he was winning. But he couldn’t see where the magic came from. He couldn’t find god.

“I don’t know why doesn’t he show himself…” whispered, sad and quite broken.

“What makes you think he is here? With this whole Darkness mess he could be anywhere.” reminded him the millennia old creature standing next to him.

“The Holy Fire, Gabriel. He must be creating it. I mean, the appearances of those saints and virgins were weird, and all that premonition stuff too, but the Holy Fire… It can only be him.”

The peace of mind Sam felt was overwhelmed by another sensation: the excitement, the adrenaline. His heart started beating faster than it had done in days. And, suddenly, it all stopped. The warmth of a hand on his own, fingers entwined with his and, when he looked up… a mischievous smile.

“No, Sam. God’s not burning the town: I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I will be making TWO series out of here. The "30 Days OTP challenge" and another one completely related to this Season 11 (The Last Parade). I don't know how I came up with the idea that angels can create Holy Fire, but I really like it. So TEAM FREE WILL, GO!


End file.
